Tommy Jarvis
Tommy Jarvis is a character in the films Friday the 13th - The Final Chapter, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, which was portrayed by Corey Feldman, John Shepherd and Thom Matthews. A resident of Crystal Lake with an affinity for masks, Tommy lives with his mother and sister. Life Killing in self-defense Tommy lives with his sister and mother. His parents are apparently divorced. On 1984, few days after the bloodshed on Higgins Haven, the Jarvis family is caught in the middle of a new bloodshed, in which a new group of teenagers is swept by Jason Voorhees (Ted White). When the siblings are the only who left alive, Tommy shaves his head of hair to be simmilar with Jason as a child, and so lures the murderer into a trap. Trish manages to tear off Jason's hockey mask with his machete, what makes him turn on her. While Trish is unable to do anything, Tommy picks up the machete and sends the killing blow on Voorhees. When the boy finds out the monster is still alive, he attacks him with random machete blows. Later we learn he was sent to a clinic. Pinehurst Three years later, Tommy (John Shepherd), now a 15-year-old teenager, is sent to Pinehurst. At the same day, Joey, one of the residents, is killed by a fellow patient. Shortly after, a maniac starts to kill people using Jason's M.O., what makes Sheriff Tucker believe it's really Jason Voorhees. After Pam (Melaine Kinnaman), Reggie (Shavar Ross), and Tommy are left the sole survivors, there is a confrontation with whom is believed to be realy Voorhees, and then, after defeating the murderer, they find out he was actually Roy Burns, and that Joey was his son, whose murder was the reason for the new kiling spree. Reviving the monster One year later, Tommy (Thom Matthews), now sixteen and sane, goes with his friend Hawes (Ron Palillo) to crystal Lake graveyard to dig up Jason's corpse, as Tommy believed that only destroying the corpse would his hallucinationa cease to taunt him. As he sees the corpse of the murderer who killed his mother and his friends, he is driven mad and, using a fence pole, stabs the dead murderer, leaving the pole interred on him. In that exact moment when he was going to pick up gasoline to cremate his nemesis, a lightning bolt was attracted by the pole, what caused Jason (C.G. Graham) to ressurect, even more powerful than ever. Crystal Lake's mass murderer kills Hawes, and Tommy runs for his life. When he goes to warn Sheriff Garris (David Kagen), Tommy ends up imprisioned, for the Sheriff was aware of the fact that he spent years at the clinic. As a new killing spree begins, the only person who believes Tommy is the Sheriff's daughter Megan (Jennifer Cooke). After almost everyone is dead, Tommy sets up a trap, and lures Jason to the very lake he drowned on 1957. Both monster and survivor fight, and Tommy finally binds Jason on the bottom of the lake, but he almost dies in the process. As Megan goes to rescue a drowned Tommy, to whom she was attracted, Jason tries to drown her too, but Megan cuts his face with the boat's propeller,and saves Tommy. Other media Novels Tommy is mentioned on the novel Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs, as having written six novels about Jason Voorhees, Other There is a statue depicting the fight between Jason and Tommy, shown on Jason Lives Behind the Scenes Tommy Jarvis character was inspired in makeup artist Tom Savini, who made Jason's original appearance on the first movie, and returned on The Final Chapter to "kill" him, remembering that Tommy is affictioned to thrillers and masks. Corey Feldman was approached to reprise his role as Tommy Jarvis on A New Beginning, but turned down due to his participation on the film The Goonies. Because of it the story had to be rewritten to fit Shepherd's Tommy. John Shepherd, at his turn, was approached to reprise his role as Tommy Jarvis on Jason Lives, but turned down because he became a devout Christian. An idea of the producers of the fifth movie was to put Tommy as the new murderer. This idea was even put in the film (when Tommy picks up the mask Roy was wearing and prepared to attack Pam in the last scene), but they turned it down due to the falliure of the film. Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Survivors